A visit from her spirit
by paintyourwings
Summary: Allison's death effected many of her friends, so she decided's to go visit them in spirit.


(Author's note; A story, about Allison Argent's ghost. But just a warning, if you haven't seen 3x23 this WILL contain spoilers. -hands those who's reading this tissue's just in case- I apologize if the first para seem's out of order. Chapter 2, will hopefully be posted very soon.)

-Chapter 1; Loss of a hero-

(Setting;Heaven;)

No one could really believe it, was this all real? Or just a dream, that Allison Argent had actually died in combat and passed away in Scott McCall's arms. It was a sad scene to witniss for everyone who knew Allison, sure Kira hasn't really communicated with Allison till they fought together against the evil with in the twins and Isaac. But she was all so saddened by the sorrow, watching Scott hold Allison's corpse in his arms. The one who took Allison's death the hardest was Lydia, because the two have been best friends since Allison started Beacon Hills High and became friends when Lydia saw Allison's designer jacket.. Lydia couldn't continue to scream over Allison as she continued to cry, resting her head on Stiles' shoulder who was still cold to the touch and passed out leaning against the wall. Allison's transparent spirit continued to watch over the sadden scene, she rested her palm on her mouth crying seeing her friends suffer from her loss.

"It's too late to go back." A voice suddenly echoed out of no where, Allison turned around to see Erica Reyes standing right behind her in spirit.

"E...Erica?" Allison stuttered as the spirit approached, through the white clouds making a clearer picture of herself.

"You died protecting Isaac." Another voice echoed, as a taller muscular figure approached standing next to Erica.

"Even though you shot me with five, or more arrows. Erica and I will be your guidence up here." Boyd gave a smile.

Allison gave a soft smile, then looked back down watching Scott continue to hold her dead corpse.

"If I... can't go back, then how can I visit them?" Allison questioned.

"You can haunt them in spirit." Erica explained.

"Lydia seemed to have taken your death the hardest. The banshee with in her, must of felt it." Boyd mentioned.

Allison shedded a few tear's, as she used her ghostly arm to wipe them away.

"I want to go back to visit her, and say everything's okay." Allison hoped.

"You will get your chance." Erica moved standing next to Allison, watching the same scene below.

Boyd leaned his head down fiddling with both of his thumbs, he remembered his own death experience... He could still feel the twins claws, digging in to him he remembered dying in Derek's arms. And he too wish's he could go back, and relive his life. Same thing goes for Erica, she did have a brutal death and knew Stiles had hope that she was still alive.

"Is there away I can get premission, to go back for one last visit?" Allison questioned Erica or Boyd.

"I'm afraid you can only go back in spirit." A third voice echoed, Allison knew that tone rather well; it was her own mother, who had short red velvet hair, she almost looked like she was giving an evil smile all the time.

Allison turned around noticing her own mother. "Mom?" she breathed.

"How did you die anyways?" her mother asked folding her transparent arms.

"I was stabbed by an Oni.." Allison explained. "I was distracted by saving Isaac, I didn't have time to think fast."

"Isaac... curly sandy blonde hair, tall, skinny, clothes seem to big for him?" her mother discribed the teen who was abused in the past.

Allison nodded yes.

"I may not be the ruler up here, but if you want to see your friends that badly. I suppose you can." her mother allowed, her but Erica and Boyd just had a confused look on their ghostly white faces.

"Are you saying she can go BACK to her own corpse?" Erica hissed folding her arms.

"No, you blonde ex beta... I'm saying, she can go back in spirit." her mother explained a bit more.

"I could've told her that." Boyd mumbled.

"So she can pretty much go back any time?" Erica questioned. "Why weren't we informed on this?"

"If you would've payed attention when we got here, they stated we can go back to visit loved ones." Boyd explained more.

"Why couldn't you two have told me this before?" Allison asked. "I'm going down to visit." Allison started walking towards the edge of the cloud.

"But they can't see you exactly, the only one who maybe able to is Lydia." her mother chimed in.

"Then I'll have to visit her first." Allison gave a soft smile, then her spirit floated down to earth.


End file.
